blazblue_fanon_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Nadir Union
The Nadir Union is a sovereign and antagonistic group who are criminals and Destructive Irregularities of the world. They are a major society in the Taoreta Region, and exist during Control Sequence in the EvoBlaze series. Information Residing in the hellish confines of Taoreta, the Nadir Union is a region-wide group and criminal guild that exists due to the higher society of the Novus Orbis Sequentia banishing individuals to the region who would refuse their order. Those who wished to rely on no authority cut themselves away from the world and became the anarchists called the Nadir Union. They know nothing of law or control and absolutely despise the authorities of the world, preferring to bring them down with force instead of reasoning or compromise. They operate on the opposite of order, bringing chaos, and seek to gain power by whatever means. Little is currently known about the Nadir Union, as very few dare to venture out into Taoreta to confront them. Because Irregularities are sent to Taoreta, some become part of the Nadir which is what inflated their threat level and capability to stand against the world's governmental system. Supposedly, they wield illegal weaponry and technology suggesting they have their own research and experimental sites, even though the Gates there are sealed. It's unknown if they have any real leadership. History The Nadir Union was self-formed by the individuals exiled into Taoreta, building in strength over years. It based on the tales surrounding the cult that tried to give mankind the Boundary's power during Eternal Desires, a cult that was known as the "Blood Zenith". Being in the Taoreta region has only caused hatred to build among them, as never knowing the protection of Ars Barriers and the Hierarchical Cities, they devolved into a savage and inhuman society. It's unknown how they've managed to adapt to the region, but due to living in the direct exposure of Seithr Scourge and the Boundary's power, it has afflicted many with unusual levels of strength to those who can manage it. Their situation has only led them to despise the current world and deny it, while they are cut away from the world most of humanity enjoys. Storyline Azure 0: Rebellion Sequence In Rebellion Sequence's Arc called Phantoms of Anarchy, Cetan is one individual involved with the Nadir Union, though his level of involvement isn't currently known. Control Sequence The only known and revealed individual who was once part of the Nadir Union, serving a criminal alliance in it, was Sylar. He was exiled to Taoreta and later would become one of the top members of the Union due to his abilities and actions, but Sylar eventually departed the Union after the Ibukido Disaster by his own choosing. Zaezel's release is largely speculated by the World Order Council to be due to the Nadir Union's discord toward the NOS. Oddly enough, Zaezel is lending his strength to criminal allegiances that have made use of the chaos he caused in Kagutsuchi during Verse 1. Trivia *They had a temporary name of the Illegal forces, but the Nadir Union, their proper name, was revealed in Verse 2. *Nadir is the lowest point, referencing their status being what they call "Lower than hell itself", in contrast, their inspiration of the cult known as the Blood Zenith was considered the highest. Navigation Category:Groups/Organizations Category:Control Sequence Category:EvoBlaze Category:Criminals